Oka Ruto
by Luna-la-lune
Summary: Très franchement, si Ayano avait été capable d'aimer qui-que-se-soit d'autre que son sempaï, elle aurait adorer Oka ! Seulement, il y avait un soucis. Un TRES GROS soucis. Ayano l'avait appris de Info-chan : Ruto était amoureuse de sempaï. INACCEPTABLE.


Oka Ruto était la chef du club Occulte. Elle était mignonne, Oka, malgré son côté sombre. Ses cheveux noirs mal coiffés, ses grands yeux violets, sa fine bouche et son petit nez… Elle souriait peu. Voir pas du tout. Sûrement à cause de sa timidité. Silencieuse, discrète, introverti… On l'a remarquait peu. Pourtant, tout les élèves pouvaient témoigner de sa gentillesse et de sa générosité, même si elle était un peu bizarre par moment -Comme lorsqu'elle espionnait les sœurs Basu afin de prouver qu'elles n'étaient pas humaines-

Ayano se souvenait très clairement du jour où Oka lui avait donné son bento. Celles aux yeux gris était partit en hâte et avait oublié de prendre son déjeuner, et la chef du club Occulte lui avait généreusement donner le sien. Très franchement, si Ayano avait été capable d'aimer qui-que-se-soit d'autre que son sempaï, elle aurait adorer Oka ! Seulement, il y avait un soucis. Un TRES GROS soucis. Ayano l'avait appris de Info-chan : Ruto était amoureuse de sempaï. De SON sempaï. Chose qui était tout bonnement INACCEPTABLE ! Il était hors de question que la Yandere prenne le risque de se faire voler son amour ! Une seule solution s'imposait alors : Tuer Oka.

Ainsi, lorsqu'elle traversa le portail ce matin là, Ayano se sentit toute excitée. Une excitation sadique et malsaine. La même excitation qu'elle avait ressentit quand elle avait poussé Kokona du toit quelques jours plus tôt, ou bien quand elle avait poignardé Osana derrière un arbre, à l'abri des regards.

La yandere retint un rictus. Oka venait de pénétrer dans le lycée, sûrement pour espionner Sakyu et Inkyu. Comme d'habitude. C'était excellent. Le timing était parfait. Les cours ne commençaient pas avant une demi-heure. Ayano avait largement le temps de commettre son crime et de cacher les preuves.

Elle dissimula furtivement un couteau dans sa manche et se rendit sur le toit, non sans jeter au passage un coup d'oeil à son sempaï qui lisait tranquillement à la fontaine. Un doux sourire étira ses lèvres. Taro Yamada… Il était si beau, si gentil… Si… Si parfait ! Parfait pour elle ! SON prince charmant ! Il ne méritait personne d'autre qu'elle ! C'était évident !

Un rire d'extase lui échappa tandis qu'elle se laissait aller à sa douce rêverie. Ayano en était persuadée : Une fois débarrassée de Oka, sempaï lui appartiendrait ! Il lui appartiendrait pour tout la vie !

Sourire charmeur. Voix angélique. Comédie parfaite.

« Tu peux me suivre s'il te plait ? »

Lorsqu'elle posa cette question, Oka la regarda avec surprise. Elle lui fit ensuite un timide signe de tête et lui emboita le pas vers l'arrière du bâtiment. Oh, douce brebis naïve… Si gentille et si facile à avoir !

Marchant devant, dos à sa camarade, Ayano retenait comme elle pouvait un sourire malsain. Dans quelques minutes… Dans quelques toutes petites minutes, elle serait débarrassée de sa dernière rivale !

Ce qui était génial avec Oka, c'est qu'elle était trop timide pour poser des questions. Si Saki avait été à sa place, elle lui aurait sûrement demandé « Où va-t-on ? » ou bien « Que me veux-tu ? » ou autre. Mais là, c'était Oka. Oka Ruto, la fille la plus timide, mal à l'aise et renfermée de la terre ! Fille qui allait mourir aujourd'hui. Fille qui allait mourir dans moins de quelques secondes, lorsqu'elles tourneraient à l'angle devant elles !

La Yandere fit discrètement glisser le couteau, sentant avec plaisir la lame contre ses doigts. Elle tourna, arrivant derrière le bâtiment. Son sourire apparut enfin clairement. Son sourire emplie de folie. Un rire malsain résonna dans l'air. Un rire… Qui ne venait pas d'Ayano.

Le tournevis se planta avec violence dans sa nuque. Une gerbe de sang lui remonta dans la gorge tandis que le craquement de sa colonne se faisait entendre. Son corps se figea, son coeur cessa de battre, puis elle tomba lourdement sur le sol, froide et sans vie, les yeux exorbités, tandis qu'une flaque écarlate se formait peu à peu.

De toutes ses dents, Oka sourit :

« Sempaï est à moi, Ayano-chan. »


End file.
